pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fanfic:Pokemon EnfermaCura
hola este es mi primer fic opinen en la discusión. Episodio 1: "Caminando a la Enfermedad" nuestros héroes Andrés y Alberto viajan a Ciudad Canalave en Sinnoh y se les presenta un problema, Alberto enferma Pikackaka: Paki eshtash bien? Alberto: ... Andrés: Pika creo que Alberto tiene fiebre Pikackaka: O.o que??? paki eshta enfermo??? Andrés: mejor llevemoslo al médico. En el médico Doctor: Este es el paciente??? Andrés: Si Alberto: (despertando) a que a donde estoy??? Andrés: estamos en el consultorio del medico ^^ Alberto: O.o queeeeeeee???????? Doctor: no tengas miedo todo va a Salir Bien Doctor: pasemos a la sala Alberto: esta bien Doctor: primero debemos tomarte la temperatura Alberto: que es lo que tienes en la mano una aguja??? Doctor: ¬¬ no es el termometro ¬¬ Alberto: (suspira) menos mal pero no se si tengo que tomarme la temperatura... Doctor: (signo de molesto) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! ¿nunca te han tomado la temperatura? corte--- Director: ALTO!!!! hehehe creo q alberto va a tener miedo de esto xD jajaja Alberto: (signo de molesto) que esta diciendo!!!!!!!?? director: (gota) nada nada podemos continuar alberto: nooooooooo no kiero segir con ese médico director: lo siento pero tendrás que seguir adios!!! ---fin de corte Alberto: (llora) no pero no me pegues!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doctor: (pensando: SO Caballo SO...) esta bien PACO PACO PACO PACO! PAQUITO! Doctor: di AAAA Alberto: AAAA Doctor: sube la lengua --Alberto obedece y el doctor mete el termometro-- Doctor: baja la lengua y no ables!! Alberto: (pensando: no hables no hables) ... 5 minutos despues... Doctor: ya te lo voy a quitar Doctor: que???? tu tienes 50 de fiebre! Alberto: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?? Continuara... pronto el proximo capi. Episodio 2: "Tengo 50 de fiebre" En el episodio Anterior... Doctor: Que?? tu tienes 50 de fiebre! Alberto: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??? Andrés escucha los gritos desde la sala de espera y ve a ver que pasa. Andrés: (abriendo la puerta) que pasa? Doctor: tengo malas noticias... Andrés:... que son??... Doctor: son... Andrés:... son? Doctor: son que alberto tiene CINCUENTA DE FIEBRE!!!! Andrés: x_x keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? --Andrés se sorprende tanto que cae inconciente Doctor: ¬¬' ayayai--el doctor lleva a Andrés y Lo acuesta en los cojines de la sala de espera. Doctor: (entrando a la sala) bueno continuemos Doctor: ahora es hora de los remedios, Tachipirín, Atamel 50dF y Adavan Plus (medicina cura todo). Son amargas pero ricas ^^ Alberto: AAAAAAAAAAA-y el doctor aprovecha y le da las tres cucharadas a la vez y luego un vaso de Agua. Alberto: asco! --y le da una patada al doctor. Doctor: hey Alberto: (convirtiendose en furic) tonto!!! doctoooooor!!!! (estilo supersajiyain) Doctor: (llora) --corte Director: ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! el doctor sobrevivira a alberto-rick xDDDDDD hahaha (gota) Alberto furico:ke dice?????????????!!!!!!!!!! Director: nada adios!!! ---fin del corte por la furia de alberto Continuara ya que no se hacer nada mas... Chimecho17 hara el proximo capi. Capitulo 3 Capitulo especial:Pequeños cambios Director:toma 3 de digimon!! k??? perdon , toma 3 de fanfic Alberto Furico:TE ASESINAREEEE,el remedio tenia sabor a kakuka de caballo xP Dr:komo sabes?? la has probado?? Alberto Furico:no he dicho nada Enfermera kalikatimaki:ey ey ey ey ey! los he estado escuchandoooo,kedense kietos si no quieren que llame a la esposa del dr......Chapiz Dr y Alberto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *la enfermera sale** pirinpinpin Alberto:que es ese ruido Caterpie;caterpie,caterpie , YEAH! *de paso misty va caminando y ve a caterpie** misty:aaaaaaaaaaah un bicho *sale corriendo* corte-- Director,k fue eso *rascandose la cabeza* Retomen yy accion-- andres:siento a alguien k se acerca....veo el futuro o solo una ilusion xD (kisas sea un uevo amigo o amiga u.u) continuara......caterpie caterpie yeah xD (Por chimecho17) Episodio 4 Parte 1: "Conociendo a Hellen y Curando a Alberto" En este capitulo nuestros héroes conocen a una chica llamada Hellen... y que pasará...-- Andrés: (despertando) a que paso? Pikackaka: Paki dosh caishte inconshente (Papi 2 caiste inconciente) Andrés: mmm ////////////////FLASHBACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Doctor: son que alberto TIENE CINCUENTA DE FIEBRE!!!! Andrés: x_x keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??? --Andrés se sorprende tanto que cae inconciente /////////////////////FIN DE FLASHBACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Andrés: Asi que por eso cai inconciente... ///////////////////FLASHBACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Andrés:Siento A alguien que se acerca....veo el futuro o solo una ilusion xD (quisas sea un nuevo amigo o amiga u.u) /////////////////////FIN DE FLASHBACK\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Andrés: y aún siento eso, tal vez en mi inconciencia lo dije... Pikackaka: de que ablash paki dosh?? (de que hablas papi 2?) Andrés: m de nada pika Pikackaka: entonshesh porke fue ke hablashtesh de esho ¬¬ Mientras en la sala del medico Doctor: haaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!! --y se escapa de Alberto Alberto furico: NO TE ESCAPARAS MALDITO!!! El doctor escapa del consultorio a Ciudad Jubilo Alberto furico: (transformandose en normal) haaaah ahora ke (tocandose la frente) Alberto: estoy bien Alberto:(saliendo de la sala) hey andres Andrés: si Alberto: i am fine (estoy bien) Andrés: ke bueno!!! (andres era trilingue hablaba español ingles e idioma pokemon) Andrés: podemos salir de aki? Alberto: esta bien Salieron de ahi y fueron a Helmayns en la entrada de helmayns Chica: hola (de repente con los ojos de corazones) ah! es el famoso lider andres!!! Andrés: si Chica: (agarrando de las manos a Andrés) sabia que eras tu!! me puedes dar tu autografo!! Andrés: si pero kien eres tu?? Chica: me llamo hellen y soy una entrenadora pkmn Andrés: bien te pondre mi autografo: imagen.png Hellen: bien me preguntaba ke si podria viajar con ustedes --corte Director: AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! mm parece ke hay una nueva chica Andrés: -.- si y parece ke me kiere Director: (gota) continuemos hehe --fin del corte Andrés: alberto y pika ke opinan? Pika: yo opino ke podriash viajar con nosotrosh jelen Alberto: yo opino ke si ademas tendremos nuevas aventuras ^^ Hellen: genial!!! continuara en la parte 2... Episodio 4:Parte 2 andres:em....bueno puedes entrar hellen:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yeah!!!oyeron waaaa siiiii genial yeaaaahhh leave get out see saltando de alegria**** pika:puesh tu sherash mami 1 tiii hellen:ok,este es mi pokemon Kiroth kiroth:olaaaa,jujuju amo a mi mami kirlia y a mi papi venomoth ^^ vuelo komo mariposaaa alberto:buenoo...em....kieres pelear conmigo hellen hellen:okis director:---korte----una batalla?? todos al mismo tiempo:por k no?? -fin del korte- andres:empieza la batalla de Hellen v/s Alberto eskojan sus pokemons hellen:listoo?? alberto:mas k nunca hellen:sal Kiroth kiroth:kairoooth alberto:tu turno pikaa EMPIEZA hellen:kiroth psicorrayo (el ataque funciona) pika:pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alberto:usa trueno(funciona) pika:piiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaa kiroth:kairooooooooooooooooooooooth hellen:confusion kiroth:kaaaaaairoth pika:pikaaaaaaaaaa (atake eskivado) alberto:siiii usa cola de hierro pika:piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaa (atake esquivado) hellen:psicorrayo alberto:impactrueno (ataques chocan) kiroth:kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(aaaaay) pika:pikaaaaaaaa(aushhhhh) (los 2 desmayados) andres:es un empateee hellen:(rekogiendo a kiroth)estas bien?? kiroth:kairoth(si) alberto:pika estuviste genial pika:piiipikaa(grax) (pika y kiroth junto kon hellen y alberto se dan la mano) todos:buena pelea (aparece la Srta.Celosa) Vean k pasara con la srta celosa en el prox.kapitulo ^^ Episodio 4 Parte 2: "Regreso a Helmayns y... ¿los celos de Ana?" En la parte 1... Alberto: yo opino ke si ademas tendremos nuevas aventuras ^^ Hellen: genial!!! Andrés: bueno (pensando: asi ke esto era lo ke prevenia...) puedes viajar con nosotros hellen ^^ Alberto: de donde vienes ke pokemon tienes y kuantos años tienes???? Hellen: (gota) ehhh... ¿para que lo necesitas? Andrés: es la informacion personal para entrar al ekipo poke... Hellen: ... bueno vengo de una region llamada stingy y kreo aber visto a alberto, tengo un pokemon llamado Espadeit y tengo katorze años de edad!!! Andrés nada más anotaba como si estubiera corriendo como el opening japones. Hellen: ¬¬' ehhh... andrés ke anotas ¬¬ Andrés: nada mas agregandote al ekipo poke ves??? (mostrandole todo lo ke habia en la libreta a hellen esto es lo ke kontenia: 1) Hellen: (signo de molesta) kien es esa tal ana!!!!!!!!!!!???????? Andrés: (gota) este... emmm... ALBERTO!!! Alberto: es una chica que nos acompaño en unos viajes en kenra una region!!! Hellen golpea a Andrés muy pero que muy fuerte, tanto que le fracturo un hueso Hellen: andres eso te pasa por ser un Asesino!!!! te odio!!!! Alberto: (convirtiendose en furic) U JA JANT SHIN YEIL VOY A GOLPEAR A HELLEN!!! (estilo supersijayiain) Hellen: (gota) ui dios (pensando: que hago ke hago nose!!!) telkenaorsino!! (teletransportación idioma supersijayiain, se movía en zigzag) Alberto: anti-------------yai!! (igual la ataca) Hellen: (inconciente...) Andres: (inconciente...) Alberto: (convirtiendose en normal) hah ahora q vamos al medico poke (agarrando a los dos con su cabello. ---En el medico poke--- Enfermera Joy: esto es¿¿los pacientes?? --en ese momento ana sube al centro pokemon poke ke es el mismo kel medico poke-- Ana: enfermera joy!!! mira lo ke le paso a mi quack!!! Enfermera Joy 2: en seguida ana!!! Enfermera Joy: en seguida ---5 minutos despues--- Joy: estan como nuevos Joy 2: aki tienes ana Alberto y Ana: (a sus respectivas Joys) gracias enfermera joy Joy y Joy 2: de nada para eso somos Ana: alberto!!!!! ase tanto (mirando a Hellen y Andrés) oh!! ke les paso a ellos y (signo de molesta) ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡¡KIEN ES ESA ASESINA!!!!! ---corte Director:ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! hehehe perdon por las groserias pero es parte del show y parece ke ana kiere matar a hellen xDDDDD Ana: si es sierto Director: pues no puede ser porke Chimecho17 se decepcionara y destruirias la wikia de pokefanon Chimecho17 y Platino a la Carga: cierto Ana: keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Chimecho17: y porcierto yo soy la ke le hago la voz a hellen y ¡¡¡¡¡TU NO PUEDES MATAR A MI PERSONAJE ANOTA xP!!!!!!!!!! Director y Platino a la carga: ¬¬' bueno sigamos adios!!! --fin de corte Ana y Hellen: (signo de molestas)... Andrés y Alberto: (gota) hahaha continuara en la parte 3... Capitulo 4 parte 3/3:El regreso de la Srta.Celosa ana y hellen en su mente: hellen:esta se cree muy ana:bonita,eres una hellen:fea estupida y ana:ademas tiene una enfermedad llamada hellen:belleza,tengo belleza yo soy rubio y tu de pelo ana:cafe,ojala que no le guste el kafe,le kita el sueño con su estupido pelo hellen:rubio,crees k le ganaras a mi pelo rubio pues ana:si,y mucho mas yo te gano pero hellen:en tus sueños ana:esto va a ser hellen:un desastre --YA NO HABLAN POR LA MENTE-- ana:te gano *dandose vuelta* hellen:solo es vanidad kerida,sabemos las dos k aki gano yo *dandose vuelta* ---entra la srta.celosa--- Srta.Celosa:pues kreo k kombatir con su miradita estupida no hara nada contra mi kariños,por que aqui gano yo andres y alberto:y kien es esa ancianita srta celosa:como k ancianita idiotaaa ana y hellen:dejenlo ahoraaaaaa hellen:Kiroth y Espadein los elijo ana:Quack y Barack Obama salgan todos:barack obama?? ana:es el presidente de EE.UU. XD todos: PRESIDENTE DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!!!??? ana:broma XD es el nombre de mi Bakien todos:ok srta:celosa con k una pelea de 4 pokemons??esta bn:Makola,Samak,Vorti,Taurety los elijo Empieza la batalla 1 contra 1 de 4 pokemons,batalla doble,empiezaen ana y hellen escogen a Espadein y a Barack Obama srta.celosa escoge a Samak y Makola tengo sueño me akostare editen la pag.y sigan xD Episodio 5: "Caos legendario" En este episodio nuestros preciados heroes y heroinas estan peleando con la Srta. Celosa y kien va a ganar... srta celosa: muy vien ahora makola rueda de fuego samak rayo solar vorti bola oscura taurety grito ana: no eso si no es valido ahora quack utiliza chorro de agua en makola barak obama psicorayo en taurety srta celosa: (gota) nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! makola: @.@ (desmayado) barak obama: baaaaaa ikien!!! (atake en el blanko) taurety: @.@ (desmayado) srta celosa: hay no estupida anciana no hagas eso hellen: kiroth confusion en vorti espadein espadazo (picotazo) en samak (atakes en el blanko) vorti y samak: @.@ (desmayados) --corte Director: ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! parece ke la anciana celosa pierde hahaha señorita celosa: ke dice idiota!!!!!! Director: accion!! --fin del corte srta celosa: noooooooooooo! (chillando) me quede sin cura y no puedo ir a un centro pokemon!!!!!! (llorando) buaaaa (sale corriendo) todos: (?) ah?? luego una sombra pasa por nuestros heroes ana: vaya una sombra ana: krean ke sea un pokemon hellen: kreo ke si (las dos chikas se ven por ke tienen pena y las dos se sonrojan) hellen y ana comienzan a hablar de nuevo por la mente ana: vaya esta anciana es muy hellen: torpe, nunca debi responderle a su ridicula ana: pregunta, espero ke le guste responder las hellen: preguntas ke pregunta la gente ana: boba, jamas es una hermosa chika mientras este viajando con hellen: andres y alberto, los protagonistas mas apuestos del ana: mundo hellen: te kallas ana: tu tambien --ya no hablan por la mente-- pokemon salvaje: milooooooki hellen: un milokia acuina ke pasara con milokia akuina... averiguen en el proximo kapitulo Episodio 6: "El Corazón de Cristal y la revelación de Hellen" en este capi Andrés se enoja con Hellen y se transforma en la Transformación de mil pies. andres: como crees que puedes vencer a triangult y hacerme comenzar de nuevooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLENNNNNNNNNN FUERA DE AQUIIIIIII hellen: (llorando) noooooo no ooooooooooooooooooooooo noooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy andres: esto te pasa por ser la mas torpe del equipo fuera!!! (rasgandola del equipo poke) andres: largo yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hellen: ni lo sueñes niñita andres: (convirtiendose en la de mil pies) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE BEBITA QUE ME DIJISTEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS ahora si me isistes enojar (y la agarra por el cabello y la tira al cielo) (y suena la estrellita) andres: listo pikackaka: porque isiste eso paki dosh andres: porque ella es la entrenadora mas fuerte y incluyendo que tengo a arceus en el nvl mil y a triangult en el nivel 10000 y necesito vencerla hellen: wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y cae encima de alberto alberto: hey TORPE quitate andres: hellen te reto a una batalla pokemon hellen: acepto andres: la batalla es de tres pokemon y solo el retador podrá sustituir entendido? hellen: muy bien andres: sal triangult (NV 10000) hellen: sal espadein (NV 97) andres: muy bien acabemos con esto, triangult patada mortal!!! triangult: triiiiiiiiii angult!! espadein: @.@ (desmayado) hellen: esto es broma??? le sacaste sangre??? esta bien esto es solo el inicio sal beau (NV 99) beau: biuuuuu andres: triangult regresa sal arceus!! (NV 1000) hellen: bien utiliza pulverizador beau andres: arceus utiliza protección beau: (gota) beau? hellen: imposible andres: ahora arceus megapuño arceus: arr ciiiiii uuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss KABOOOOM!!! beau: @.@ (desmayado) hellen: como?? ahora es mi turno ve turlee (no se como se eskribe el nombre xD - NV 100) andres: arceus regresa ve Darkrai!!! (LV 1000) darkrai: darrk hellen: bien utiliza cuerno de joya andres: darkrai utiliza duermepesada darkrai evadio y utilizo duermepesada que es un ataque que hace dormir obligado al oponente y le hace soñar pesadillas y cuando despierta cae desmayado turlee: @.@ (desmayado) hellen: porquee?? andres: LEI EL ARTICULO DE LA WIKIA DE POKÉFANON DE LA JEFA DEL CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL, ahora no me vas a obligar a empezar de nuevo o te mato con un cuchillo? hellen: no no no andres: esta bien pero ya no eres la mas fuerte YO soy el mas fuerte director: (gota) esta istoria continuara...